In with the New
A quieter day was passing for Thalia, the gentle warmth of the sun nesting in the sunset and leaving space to a moon full of pale and bewitching beauty. Dad giving her honey a goodnight kiss and leaving her with Mommy, Thalia would think, since she had been adopted by the very gods of sun and moon. Though the celestial bodies trading places weren’t the real deal, but faithful recreation. Mom and dad were giving light to Earthland and many worlds in the cosmos, so Thalia had to roll up her sleeves and create a sun and moon with her own hands for her domain, as long as many stars glistening in the dark night. The latter were only images of sun, yet Thalia’s mind was already running high with new additions for her cosmos: nebulas, quasars, clusters and clusters of galaxies; black hole and supernovas, for true sublime does not also come from scale but potency, and destruction of the old was something necessary in a living universe for new beauty to come. Thalia leaned her head back, a cascade of fuchsia hair falling on the ground; a symphony of fragrances was filling the hair, coming from all kinds of flower imaginable, many of whom Thalia had invented from nothing. She could hear the placid whoosh of rivers flowing from the mountains afar, or gargantuan recreations of Earthland’s finest buildings and sculptures, sometimes suspended by the chats and plays of angels. She turned her head right and left, to look for them far and wide: her babies were sprawling everywhere in the grass or under the sea, in the sand and in the air. Creating a sentient life out of nothing was a talent Thalia was endowed even before ascending to godhood: in fact, it was the very reason her mother noticed her and welcomed in her family of deities in the first place, to spread life and beauty whenever there was desert. Her infinite time in the formless Heaven, where seconds where but directions souls ebb and flows in the realm of imagination, Thalia had spent eons practicing in her art of bringing new children to life. At first, she had created angels from mundane bases, taking inspiration from humans, beasts and plants; then upped her game by faithfully recreating creatures from mythology, elves and fairies, and sidhes; she triumphed by sculpting new beings out of nothing, so outlandish even the dreams of most fiction authors couldn’t conceive- before she made them appear to those artists with boundless love for their craft in their dreams, of course. Even those forms, however, were seen as something purely ephemeral: all of Thalia’s children were endowed with the ability to change their shape in anything they desired; anything that fitted her tastes- better, their true nature, for that was something everyone has the unalienable right to follow, live by and even reinvent. Right in the approaching dusk, all of the angels in Heaven were assuming a similar form for alike purposes: that of winged beings, riving the air in flocks. Thalia smiled; she jumped back on her two feet, then waltzed to the ocean afar, the endless pool where the sunset was basking in. With a graceful leap, she reached the sky, soaring above the clouds so much she could touch the Vault of Heaven. Her being resounded in joy: free from any burden, it expanded to tremendous size, making buildings look like anthills by comparison. Yet she still landed on the water with such grace phoenix feathers could envy, leaving small, elegant ripples on the ocean as the only of her gargantuan presence. Her children reached her: in the darkening sky, they all looked like glowing dots to the immense goddess, cute fireflies. They swarmed on their mother, drawing figures in the sky around and above Thalia. From her perspective, she saw hundreds or forms transpiring and changing in the sky, elegant lines of light endlessly mutating with her in the middle. Figures in height, spirals, circles, quadridimensional cubes; then shapes resembling nature, flower corollas, loti. Thalia’s heart sank with joy before such spectacle; her skin tingled with pleasure at the passage of the light games. Not satisfied with being a mere spectator any long, she joined her children dance, turning in a small dot and jumping into the mass of playful angels. Her own light was barely distinguishable, she was a tiny glimmer of blue. She flew faster than any of her children, wanting to explore from the inside what she had seen on the outside, skimming around formations which were growing more and more complex, and more and beautiful with each change of form. Feeling her mother’s enthusiasm transpiring from each pore of her body, Thalia’s children doubled their effort and coordination: they started to build whirling statues, rippling cathedrals, spinning masses of mountain sprawled with vegetation. Thalia perceived their effort and cried with joy; she flew faster, to be sure she could greet each of her babies with the warmth of her smiles. In the imaginary timeline governing the goddess, world, if faithful to real-world reality, the sun had settled for hours, the facsimiles of stars glowing brighter in the blackened vault of the sky. After so much time spent playing, it was time for rest for the cohort of angels. Thalia jumped back to a gargantuan form, reaching soaring heights, so large she could welcome the entirety of her progeny on her chest. Angels flocked on her, founding a welcoming spot in the upper zone of her bosom, hugging on her like sleeping babies. Thalia song a lullaby to her laying children, with a voice so powerful it echoed throughout each fiber of the makeshift plane, yet so sweet it could bring only joy to hears and souls. Thalia wished her children a good, peaceful night; pleasant dreams, and a life full of good things and happiness. Hearing from them a concert of yawing, the goddess giggled. She said a final goodnight and blew a kiss: her children scattered, reaching each their home or favorite nest. Thalia smiled, and herself yawned also. She stretched her massive, golden arms, almost touching the vault boundaries with her talons. Perhaps a good time of rest was due to her too, to help her deal better with the problems and troubles of her tomorrow. At least, that's what was expected. A distant figure appeared on the darkening horizon, marveling at the vibrant, majestic expanse before her. Colors popped yet appeared natural; beings of all shapes and sizes flocked about. She saw angels among the various races traversing the landscape; the woman couldn't help but wonder if Lara's relatives were among them. With a sigh, she turned her attention to the landscape once more; while no stranger to creation, the land before was well beyond anything she had ever attempted to construct. Without thinking, Shi'nefer began taking notes, watching the rise and fall of mountain ranges and the lazy travels of gurgling streams. It was enough to distract her from the reason why she came here; to speak to this world's creator. Shi'nefer was a goddess now; the patron deity as far as Seikyō was concerned. While she didn't feel any different, the whispers in her mind confirmed this truth; as did the rapid production of temples within the empire. Taking a peek into world below, she would find their presences marked by small flames; the central fire of each. For Shi, this new status came with an abundance of names that she was only beginning to order in her mind; Kamimusubi, Reido, Tsuwamono, Jōtei, etc. Did all gods have to do this? Not that she could ask most; the heavenly hierarchy found her actions as a demon and as a sovereign to be heretical at best, with various gods attacking her empire. An empire that her daughter now expanded and reigned over; stirrings of pride bloomed in Shi'nefer's chest. The warm feelings helped her focus. One of her reasons for coming was to decipher the good from the vil, the vindictive from the peaceful, and the harmful from the harmless. Well, as harmless as a god can be anyway. While not welcome in the circle of gods, she had done enough research to figure out which ones were local to the continent and which had originated elsewhere. Though her growing cult lie in the heart of Ishgar, the goddess whose domain Shi'nefer walked through had godly parents from a continent to the west. It was Shi's hope that this helped temper any feedback from Nirvana. With that happy thought she continued to wander as the landscape quieted; nightfall long past as the crowd of beings thinned to only a precious few. Shi’nefer presence wasn’t lost on Thalia: nothing in her own real was, unless she wished so, and certainly not an existence peer to her coming right on her country yard. She spotted the empress wandering in the meadow and the contemplating the luscious pictures of flowery plateaus and snowy mountain ranges; Shi’nefer eyes were gleaming with excitement and curiosity. “I am glad you are enjoying my creation. I’ve fabricated this land from Ether down its smallest fibers. It is the work I have spent most effort to so far”. Thalia’s voice boomed from her throat, exploding through time and space. A lovely sound for sure, like everything about the golem turned deity was, but still powerful on scale it could make mortal bow down and tremble. Mountains were shaken while small rivers leaped from their beds; Thalia could hear many of her children squirming in their bed, covering their ears, others jumping and falling down back in a soft carpet of grass while placidly snoring. “Oh, gosh, I am so sorry!” Thalia whispered. She had forgotten to turn down to a more manageable size, it couldn’t be more obvious to shake the landscape if someone was close reaching the size of a moon. The goddess of arts fixed that immediately, shrinking back to a dimension it wouldn’t cause a cataclysm just enjoying a conversation with. Gods weren’t generally troubled by such things such dimensions, but Shi’nefer was new to the game, and it can take a while to get fully in the role. With a sprint, Thalia reached the former Empress of Seikyō. Every rumor spoken about the blonde goddess of the Void were true. A golden gaze to pierce flesh and steel, an unbending resolve and a will which will not accept any master. Born from the Nakano family, Shi’nefer had demonic blood running in her vein but loved and fought for her people with the burning ardor of Seraphim. For that reason, they held in the same regards as a goddess, voicing her in prayers. For the same reason, she had accomplished upheavals more profound than of almost any mortal, breaking the scale of the world to change the soul of the Black Dragon before the world crumbled. And with that, brining a new of corruption, calamites and disasters. He deeds had truly a supernatural quality, both in good and bad. She wasn’t surprised the universe had resounded of mortal pleas and granted Shi’nefer had earned with her fame alone. “Hi, miss Nakano”, Thalia greeted her guest politely, with open arms and a smile full of charm. “I am aware you already know who I am, otherwise you wouldn’t have come here. However, I still think it would be polite to introduce myself. My name is Thalia, Patron of Arts, Daughters of the Sun and Moon, Lover of Oddities. What news brought you here in my realm?” There was no duplicity in Thalia’s word, no hidden daggers behind her lovely tone, for Thalia sensed no evil in Shi’nefer. Whatever the rationale for her visit was, inflict arm and waging war was not of them, despite notorious bad blood running between the Pantheons of Heavens and that of the Void. Shi'nefer would be roused from her thoughts by a thundering voice, the ground shaking underneath her. It was a credit to the goddess's balance that she did not fall or jump from the sound, even as the booming tone reverberated through the landscape; the initially abrasive tone was followed by an stumbling apology. Shi raised an eyebrow of inquiry; it seemed she wasn't the only one still learning the ropes in a sense. Nevertheless, she was heartened by the humility and politeness within the apology; a departure form the common hubris of the gods. Soon the source was in front of her; Shi'nefer not responding immediately as she appraised the newly arrived figure. Brilliant royal purple locks accompanied by vivid fuchsia eyes that held hints of red in certain lighting; though shrunk from her monumental state the goddess remained at eye level with Shi. There was an air of warmth not unlike the sun from which Thalia descended; even subdued the demon goddess could feel the love Lia held for her creations, for the world she wrought. It hummed within the very atmosphere as if woven into the dimension. The golden talons that Thalia possessed, while immaculately formed, held a deadly sharpness which belied the goddess's titles. "You've seen your fair share of battles haven't you," Shi'nefer mused, deciding she had been silent long enough. "Shi'nefer Nakano; though to my home, I am known as Kamimusubi, the Six-Fold Patron Goddess of Seikyō. I won't bore you with all the titles or responsibilities attributed to me by my people; if I'm being honest I'm still sorting them out myself," she continued, a small smile serving as a window into her fondness for Seikyō. She would consent to Thalia's open arms, reciprocating the gesture as an act of good faith. "I'm come here to talk; to see into the hearts and minds of a heavenly hierarchy I'm now part of; a world that finds my presence....unsettling. If I may ask, how long did it take you to create all of this?" She gestured to the natural landscape, the skies above and the world's varied inhabitants. A cute, subdued smirk appeared on Thalia’s face. Shin really needed a good lecture on how higher beings perceived the Upper Spheres of Ether to understand the workings of their mind and souls. Given that she already had received such lesson from her adoptive parents, it was only due to introduce a fellow goddess to this new perception. “Three million five hundred seventy-six thousand eight hundred ninety-four years, I measured up. I could count it right to its attoseconds, but if you allow me to give you an advice, do not be bothered by such things as the passing of time in your dimension. If you retreated in your domain and spend eternities, eons in forging every blade of grass, every pebble, and decided to come back to the mortal domain, or the domain of every other divine being for the matter, you wouldn’t likely have lost a single instant. It is quirky for people bound to the law of normal space time continuum, but time here, much as every facet of reality in a deity’s respective domain, is entirely bound to their creators’ whims, desires and understanding of reality. It has no meaning but the one you affix it. Though, the true can be reversed if we agree to the world of a great philosopher, who once describe time as the span of someone soul, if only in depth rather than length. So, it measures up how much we had acquired confidence and through understanding of ourselves, unveiling deeper and deeper veils of our nature and the nature of the universe. If you ever wish to embark in such quest, eons will pass as seconds, and seconds will pass as eons. It will feel like you have practiced it for forever, but never fatigued by it. Like mastering an artistic discipline, you love with all your art and soul, if you get my analogy”. Perhaps a practical show was essential to have Shin’efer fully understand how deeply intertwined a god’s soul and their celestial domain were, so much so they could be described as one. The magenta of Thalia’s eyes acquired a luster of deep purple; soon after, her body was glowing with a radiance the color of orchid. Responding to its master command, the domain itself rotated on its own. Days and nights danced onto each other, faster and faster with each beat, while flowers below and above the two goddesses’ feet constantly died and rose back, more florid than ever. Faster and faster, mountains crumbled into dust; faster and faster, plates of soil clashed onto each other, so that new rock ranges emerged. Life and death, destruction and creation: the ceaseless wheel of existence was spinning itself before Shi’nefer very eyes, seemingly gaining more speed with each circle. Eventually, it all turned so fast the world washed away in a sea of colors. “Here it is”. Thalia smiled. The brightness in her eyes and bony toned down; with it the world turned down to its normal state, without a single grain of sand out of place. None of the multitude of angels seemed to have noticed it the slightest, being all too taken in their blissful dreaming. “I have just recreated the cosmos hundreds of thousands of time, had it age till its destruction, and had it being reborn again. Eras concentrated in less than a second. I am sure you will do even better than this, given a bit of practice. As you have seen from my awkward greeting, even I mess up sometimes, with all the billions of years of experience”. A vivid iridescence returned in Thalia’s eyes. Two comfortable couches in a Victorian state and a three legged stood appeared out of thin air. The goddess took her place, obscuring its armrests with her enormous talons. “Please, take a sit. I can’t decipher your tastes, so I do not know what kind of treatment you would prefer. Would like some beverage or some food? I generally love to dine with raspberry tea. Or maybe you would prefer some background music. I can provide for any genre: classical, ballet, jazz, indie rock… Just ask anything, and I will provide. Not many of my brethren are of the same disposition, unfortunately, but I think that we gods should try to be as welcoming of visitors, be they other gods or mortal, as we demand as guests. We can’t just try and teach mortals that hospitality is a sacred duty and then be the firsts to incinerate, or smite or cast curses on anybody who enter in our domain without a formal invitation. Don’t you agree with that?” "That's.....quite a bit of effort expended..." Shi responded, her brain rushing to process such a passage of time. More curious to her was how it fit within the time of the world below; millions of years passing in this land above and not a second elapsed in the earth beneath? That was something she had difficulty understanding, even if she knew theoretically time in various dimensions could differ; since it was something she had never experienced, Shi'nefer had nothing to compare it to. Until Thalia made a practical example of it; the rapid change that took eons to unfold occurring milliseconds, over and over again with the snap of Thal's fingers. Now Shi knew why the goddess said that the celestial realm was an extension of the deity's self; it appeared as if Thalia was merely flexing a muscle. Returned to it's previous state with another wave of the hand, not a single creature or being disturbed. For a moment Shi'nefer's eyes shined with amazement; her imagination captured in a way that hadn't been seen since her days as Vasilisa. A time before demons, dragons, vengeful gods, and bored primordials. When she was simply a human traveling world, documenting and mapping the world without a care, driven solely by an insatiable curiosity and restless spirit. Within the flash, one could see a ghostly specter of the bygone days, her aqua eyes sparkling with that same lust for life; then she was gone. "Impressive. What drove you to create this world, if I may ask?" Shi'nefer continued, the glow fading as she became serious once more. While she knew well of the boredom that could come with be a deity, she still wondered about this particular goddess's motivations. “Creating in itself is more than enough of a reason for me, especially if it is rewarded by the smiles of deities and non-deities alike”. Thalia’s smile grew wider, even more loving “I have been suckling love for art and science since the very moment my parents took me out of my mold, far before I had become a patron of Arts and Crafts. Mastering new fields, procreating ideas, making beauty flourish: they are parts of me, more so than my own arms, eyes or beating heart. Even with all my creativity, I can’t even imagine myself doing anything else. I don’t want to”. A little shudder crept on the goddess’s lovely visage. She could, in fact, picture very well her destiny without her mission and drive to create: entombed in grey wasteland, dead and barren down to its colors and sound; surrounded only by corpses, slowly peeling away in the wind, getting colder each moment till everything shut down and surrendered to darkness. Finding herself utterly alone, with no companionship but her own cries: that was Hell for Thalia, an abyss she would have face hadn’t her mother discovered and give her true, deepest desires a voice. Not to be a destroyer or an all-consuming leech, but a creator, a caretaker, a giver. Thalia casted away those horrendous feelings, getting back her full composure. There was no reason to bother a guest with her own inner turmoil. Especially since she knew Shi’nefer didn’t come to her land just to chat and make new friends: when newly made gods visit their peers who are not related by blood or adoption, it is never for chance. They are inherently prideful yet wise creatures: so, only problems of truly terrifying scale and scope could have them even consider asking for help. Thalia had got a feeling on what troubles were plaguing Shi’nefer, but refrained to voice them explicitly, as she didn’t want to look overbearing to the aloof former demon empress. “Dear, you still didn’t tell if you would enjoy something to consume”, she remarked. “Allow me then to give you my specialty”. With a snap of her fingers, she had ceramic carafe appearing right on the stool. It had stripes of gold brushed over an imperial purple surface; its texture was incredible refined, with myriads of spirals and motifs etched on it coalescing onto each other. One could not quite distinguish one form from another, unless they would look closely: if so, the figures would change ever so slightest depending on the point of focus. The carafe was opaque, but a golden light shimmered from its mouth, hinting at the bright nature of the liquid jugged inside it. “It is a variation on the classic Ambrosia, with a touch of Soma and Aegir. Mom and dad seem to love my ale, so perhaps you will appreciate it to. Don’t worry: you won’t’ get drunk unless you desire it so”. "As I'd expect of the Arts and Craft Patron god. I look forward to the day when I can indulge such inclinations. However, such a time is far away it seems; I'm glad I can experience such a sentiment, vicarious it may be," Shi'nefer responded before pausing. "How rude of me; something to drink will suffice. Thank you." Shi'nefer studied her fellow goddess upon seeing the shadow appear and disappear. "Something ails you; could it have something to do with the claws you wield? No need to answer if the question is a little too close to home; we just met after all." The goddess turned her attention to the container in front of her, glancing at the light it emitted while waiting for an answer. She cracked a small smile, "I'd prefer to have my wits about me when speaking to someone." She tried a bit of her own creation, forming a glass in the palm of her hand. Once in her grasp, Shi'nefer poured some of the drink into her cup before sipping it. "It's quite good. I have an idea; why don't we exchange stories? I always find the mode a good way to learn about each other." Shi'nefer fashioned a seat before sitting in it. "I believe it is a wonderful idea, Shi'nefer". Said Thalia with a gleam in her eyes. In her nigh-infinite list of pastimes, hearing and telling stories ranked among her favorites. "For a fact, I can relate with your initial bewilderment about being a goddess since I wasn't born one myself either. Well, I was never a mortal either: I was created as the boon of a proud civilization, once not that unlike yours, at the pinnacle of its technological development. They had to face an hungry horde of dragons, so they needed a weapon capable of absorbing Ethernano to fight back against those monsters: I was a golem with such powers, endowed by a revolutionary techno-magical process. So revolutionary that, alongside shape and form, it also granted me sentience and sapience. From weapon, the couple of scientists who created began seeing me instead as their daughter. Too, that still didn't change my purpose and role in the battlefield: my people had to be protected, and I had to fight for them". She filled a cup with her special ambrosia and sipped: those were times she would never to turn back to. "I would have anything to defend the thousands counting me, but I hated every moment of the slaughter. The war ended, and I was left as with the fame of an heroine and pair of massive tools for crushing". She pointed at her massive golden Talons, the one edge in her wholly feminine and nonthreatening design. "That, until my powers kicked in once more, and I started draining equipment of his powers. Stigma came soon after, so I decided to flee, to not stain the name of my parents further and not hurting anybody else. Yet my magic draining were growing stronger and stronger: I ended leeching magic from earth itself, trasforming barren land in luscious deserts. However, in those times of solitude, I have learned another skill: I could use the absorbed ethernano to empower life or even creating it out of my own; in a sense, giving back what I have stole to Mother Earth. My days were to be spent as an ever-growing magical parasites, so I thought: but a stroke or divine luck or blessed fate brought Ataecina to my doorsteps: I thought the goddess had come to destroy me, the accursed abomination. But she was... fascinated by me. Enthralled even. And she empathized with plights. So, instead of ending my life, she gave it new meaning: becoming a goddess of Art, so that I could forever enrich the world instead of robbing of its beauty". Tears beamed in the red of her pupils. "You should really know mom, one of those days. I am sure you'll get along wonderfully together. She is so fierce and independent, yet also kind and understanding beyond measure. Divine endeavors aside, my adopted parents are truly the best in the world". Shi'nefer sipped the drink as she listened to the story unfold. "So you were a golem before becoming a god. Interesting. So a goddess rescued you from your plight? Those are the type of deities that I can find some common ground with. I'm of the mind that had another god found you we wouldn't be having this conversation however; one could say you were extremely fortunate that she came knocking instead of someone else." The demon deity raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I look forward to making her acquaintance sometime in the near future; though I suppose she'll find me first. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already keeping tabs on me," she added before adjusting her sitting position. "That makes it my turn to share then. My story is a bit more windy than yours, though I guess that's how I was raised. For one, I started out as a Vasilisa D. Draco. My stepmother and father died young, casualties of a dark guild I would root out later and destroy from top to bottom. I was lucky though; I had a massive extended family to fall back on. I bounced around from house to house, meeting aunts, uncles, and cousins over my adolescence. I'd eventually hit the road once I was a teenager; my loud and pottymouth nature combining with a restless spirit. I then spent the next 6-7 yrs traveling Ishgar and the northern continent of Giltena." "How I went from that to Empress of Seikyō begins with a certain devil slayer named Sub-Zero; my older brother, though I didn't know it at the time. I ended up confronting him over a snowstorm he had brewed in a Bosco city I was visiting; I cussed him out in colorful fashion before having to tell his motherfucking ass a joke just to stop him from being a tool and taking out innocents alongside the slave traders. Long story short, we fought, then I met our mother for the first time. We then cleared out the slave traders together upon staging one of two family interventions. I ended up adopting my daughter on that day," at this, a tender smile found its way to Shi'nefer's face. "So I become a mother during those events as well; yet not realizing another was on the way. What lay at the forefront was coming to grips with my demonhood or hybrid heritage. I had spent my life up until that point thinking I was a human; at least it explained why I was so physically strong from a young age. Problem was, my demon heritage didn't know how to share; after the birth of my second daughter, I begin experiencing debilitating pain over different parts of my body coupled with wild mood swings. I was miserable and a misery to be around; it felt as I was being torn apart fiber by fiber, nerve ending by nerve ending. Apparently my human side and demon side were fighting each other for dominance; I'm sure you can tell which side won out; though not without a little help from my ancestor." she added wryly before continuing. "Gone was Vasilisa D. Draco; in was Shi'nefer Nakano. With it came an ambition to clean house in Bosco; gone was the previous government that propped up the slave traders, the slave traders themselves, and anyone associated. I would annex Stella upon realizing the power vacuum there; I didn't want the slave trade to take advantage of their instability and set up shop there. Afterwards came Seven when they attacked our shared border and destroyed the nearby towns; later I would learn they had benefited from the slave trade too and were seeking to recover their investments. They would learn the hard way what betraying my trust costs. After settling that matter, I'd move to ruling, enjoying a 25-26 yr reign that led to the currently constructed economy we possess. My people would later deify me as we continued to make strides...and here we are. There are some other side stories woven in, but I don't want to bore you with details." “My, My Shi’nefer, your life is surely most interesting. Why your people had deified you becomes clearer to be the minutes of our conversation”. Thalia giggled in amusement: the Empress life was one of great endeavors and apocalypses, even more so that she had initially conjectured. “A leader who commit herself to such utmost degree to her people deserves the highest amount of praise. I must particularly applaud your effort in eradicating such blight known as “slavery” while also providing your empire with a stable and prosperous economy which does not depend on this awful practice. Unfortunately, not many places enjoy similar level of enlightened policy or quality levels of administration”. The terse vault in Thalia scale turned darker, tarnished by masses of dark cumuli: the goddess’ eyes turned darker as well, almost blood tinged. Was that… anger? That was an emotion Thalia had seldom to struggle with: she was a being of peace and kindness, who would always try solving conflict with open mind and heart and bore little hatred for anything or anybody. But slavery? She abhorred such practice, from the bottom of her heart. She despised the very idea of keeping a fellow sentient being as a property, instead of an equal to love and respect. She loathed the abuse, the trauma and sickening level of dependence slavery brought both to the slave and their master. Thalia placed utmost value in human creativity and freedom: anything that took that away, that trumped on that, was her anathema. “Well, dear, I have also heard you have got a rather big family left on Earth,” Thalia humor got sunny and terse once more. “Tell me more about them if you wish. I really think having a big family, full of people you can love and rely on, is the greatest source of happiness. You already know what my adoptive parents are: after entering in the pantheon, I got too many aunts, siblings, nephews and nieces. As far as children go, I consider each of these lovely angels one of those. Once they awake from their slumber, I could have you introduced to all of them. I assure you they are all lovely kids with a lot of stories to tell. Their job is to inspire artists all around the mortal planes so that their creative vein may spark better. As far as mortal tenets go, I am afraid I can’t say I share kinship with that many mortals. My creators had died centuries before I had ascended to godhood: though I visit them from time to time, their bound to the afterlife, which is a domain of other deity. Though my dear sweet Michelangelo is worthy of thousands of people: I have yet to meet someone capable of writing dissertations on Roland Barthes, making homages to De Chirico, Picasso, Kandinsky and Tiziano Vecellio and preparing crepes with equal panaches. He loves art more than anything in the world: hence why we conceived only a daughter, as we both feared we could give other babies the attention they deserve. Her name is Bia, and she works as a member of the Royal Guards of the Queendom of Sophia- Tritonia, that is their name. Surely a kingdom as new and as fast as rising in power and prominence is not lost to you”. "Thank you for your kind words; I simply wanted to give them what they've lacked for so long. Alas, the slavery issue, while stamped out within my territory, continues elsewhere; though the fight to complete its eradication is in good hands with my nephew and his wife, as well as my eldest child. My brother and I created the foundation; now its up to the coming generations to make sure the task is completed in its fullest capacity." Shi'nefer raised an eyebrow as she sensed the bloodthirsty fury rising within Thalia; it was a feeling that she could relate to when it came to this rather difficult topic. Yet it dissipated with the changing of subjects, allowing the goddess to breathe easier. She smiled as her family was brought up. "We aren't small, that much is for sure. My daughter Avelina is my rock; she is the one I can rely on to make sure things get done. Daya is her rock, the one who keeps her sibling grounded and shares the load; though I wish she would get out a bit more instead of holing up with books. Cyn, Sora, and Zen are my wild children; they've inherited my restless spirit, especially Cyn. As for Ostia, she has my.....potty mouth of yesteryear. She's fiercely protective of her older sister Timesa though, so she can be good when she wants to be. Then there are my two sons, one's a strong silent type, while the other is more expressive. Lastly, my baby daughter Seni; some say she's my twin, or the second coming." Her smile broadened with the additional information before frowning as she listened to Thalia's concern. "So you've walked the earth as well; it's only fitting that you've found a Renaissance Man to couple with. Indeed; there are times where I wish had lavished more attention on my children instead of focusing wholeheartedly on the land they called home." Shi refocused as politics reentered the conversation. "The Queendom of Sophia? Yes I've heard of them; with their uniquely matriarchal structure it's hard not to. Never mind its leaders are former associates of my nephew. So your daughter is involved in martial affairs? Surprising since she comes from two highly creative parents. What motivated her to join the military and guard? I don't mean to pry, I'm simply curious about the 180," she added. Thalia gaze turned back to calm horizon. The darkness of the night had erased any boundaries between the sea and sky; above the two, the moon lustered of a gentle pallor, looking herself into the vast ocean. So calm were the waters one could mistake them for a mirror: even better, one could almost look at the sea and sky as but two sides of the same coins. Twin universes, parallels iteration of Thalia’s mind always reflecting on the other the same sense of peace. And of blues. “Well, Shi’nefer, not every apple can fall near the tree. My daughter used to be the spitting image of my dad in her younger years: steadfast, loyal, honest, and brave. Caring and passionate, always striving for self-improvement, warm and sunny as the midday. Nowadays, though, I can sense chillness radiating from her. We don’t meet that often, but she seems to live donning armors and uniforms. Never smiling, never relaxing. The people of Sophia sing high praise of her powers and her sense of obligations. The two Empresses in person had assured me that there was no soldier in their country more courageous and devoted than Bia... but also none who is stiffer and less eager to socialize. Make no mistake, Shi’nefer. I can’t expect all my children to follow my suit and take the path of the arts. I will be always proud of any career my daughter will take to make herself happy, and that of the protector is a pursuit worthy of the highest praise. It is just that… I don’t know if she is truly happy with herself. If my sweetheart is doing this out of a passionate sense of duty and obligation, or if she had obliged herself to be passionate about her job…” Thalia sighed: a glimmer was found in her eyes. They were both marred with red, but this was a tinge of sadness and regret. “Geez, I have started use convoluted figures of speech. What a clumsy mother and person I am, after all...” Shi'nefer followed the woman's gaze, taking in the reflective view in its vastness. It was a good place to think, and ponder she did as Thalia spoke once more, listening to the tale of the demigod daughter who had gone awry. Listening to Bia's transformation made Shi'nefer wonder if her own children had the same struggles. While she did everything she could to lavish both attention and love upon them, her shadow loomed large in Seikyō nay Ishgar. She heralded a new age with her takeover and pursuit of fruitful empire, had maimed a resilient trade in bodies and been deified by her chosen people. Were these the true reasons why Soraya and Cynisca had left the court? Her expression grew troubled before returning to contemplation. "So she thrives in a martial state of mind; as productive as that can be, it also has a penchant for personal destruction. Thank you for sharing such intimate concerns with me; I doubt it's a matter you want to broadcast. Have you ever had the opportunity to sit down with her and talk? Or is she one to avoid you at all costs?" Seeing despair surface, Shi'nefer moved, this time to comfort, placing an arm around the elder goddess before speaking. "Listen, you've been a more devoted mother than I have; you worry about your daughter's well-being as any mother does. If anything, you've helped me ponder my shortcomings as a parent in light of your love for your daughter and creations. While it may seem like an attack on your character for your child to move away, realize that she needs space to find herself; to understand who she is. Just like my own children have done." Thalia looked back at her younger peer: her eyes were still watery but filled with gratitude rather than sadness and regret. After shrinking her colossal talons to a size manageable to human contact, she doubled down on Shin’efer gesture of kinship and gave her a tight, warm hug, bringing her closer to her heart. “I really, really thank you. You are my guest, yet I am bothering you with private details about my life that should not be your concern. And still, you are so kind to give me advice on my daughter and treat me like a friend… Your people are so lucky to have you as a ruler, just as your kids to have you as a mother”. Thalia wiped her tears and turned back to her seat. “My daughter is not the most talkative person around; quite the opposite, in fact. She has grown increasingly laconic in her interactions with me, often answering with monosyllables. She justifies that reasoning under her martial view on the world: that being concise is better than anything. I wish she and me could just talk like mother and daughter, I tried: but I sense a wall between and words and her true feelings. And I am afraid that if I try and break this wall with force and demand her to tell everything she thinks about me, Bia will just scoff at me and be even more hostile and confrontational. I will love my daughter with all heart no matter what kind of person she is, but I can’t find a foothold to begin understanding her in depth”. Shi'nefer sank into the hug, noting how comfortable it was; it felt as if she was hugging a cloud. "It's no bother at all; I prefer honesty and lucidity to lies and hidden truths. Such a propensity is what made the relationship between my ancestor and I so cold for so long; she's starting to open up however. I simply try my best to live up to and exceed my own standards for character; I have no right to judge someone else if I cannot meet my own expectations." Her expression turned serious as she listened to the deterioration of the mother-daughter relationship. "As hard as it sounds, I would advocate patience. As well put together as she seems on the surface, I sense there's a maelstrom swirling within. I agree that if you tried forcing the issue you'd only make her clam up; she might very well sever connections with you. This is a matter where caution must be exercised; has she reached out to you recently?" Thalia nodded. “Bia hardly ever calls me, unless there are formalities such my wedding anniversary with Michelangelo. Our contact is mostly reduced to events she must attend to and shuns every occasion she is able to. The one member of my family she had glued the most with is my father, the sun god: the two of them shares a bond rooted in common passions and shared martial attitude. She sometimes invites him to have spar or discuss political matters. I would rather not involve my grandfather, as I fear that, if he steps too much in our affair, that might sour his relationship with Bia”. "That poorly....seems like an unfortunate state of affairs. I see; you'd rather that she stays in contact with at least one member of the family than no one at all, and having that one person intervene could jeopardize it. Understandable; how are her relationships with her other grandparents, say your mother?" Shi'nefer asked, while thinking of some way this whole affair could be mended a bit. It didn't sit well with her as a fellow mother that Bia was so distant. She remembered being stricken with the same angst when Cynisca went out on her own, a mixture of worry and feelings of failure despite knowing deep down why Cyn was so eager to hit the trail. "Ataecina and Bia are universes apart. Even more figuratively than literally, if possible. My sweet Bia used to adore her granny in her younger years, but as her demeanor turned colder and stiffer, she fell out with Ataecina almost as quick as with me. Though it was less about communication and more about bickering, and my mother playful snarking constantly clashing with Bia no-nonsense approach to literally everything. The only traits they share is their general distaste for fake sweet-talk and love for battles. Do not misunderstand me, though: Ataecina loves her grandchild with her every fiber of her being, she just finds putting up with Bia upper-lip extremely difficult and tedious. She doesn't want to bother, but I can sense from her she is suffering for her strained relationship. Almost enough to never try and make jokes in her presence, to lighten the mood". Ataecina pranks were leaving a weird taste in Thalia's mouth, not feeling sure if she was taking the wrong approach. Still, Ataecina was always there for her daughter for a good spar, with the lingering hope in her eyes that Bia may mellow a bit and just chat about her personal life as a normal grandchild does with her grandmother, even if being relative to the goddess of Moon and Tides was hardly normal to any stretch of imagination. "Ah....she's one of those then...something tells me my brother and your mother would become fast friends. Playful snark that tends to unnerve and exasperate others is something he specializes in. That doesn't surprise me; pranksters aren't the type to handle that well. Is she at the very least more inclined to reach out to her grandmother? You mentioned that she still spars with Bia on occasion, so maybe that could be a way to thaw things out; meet her half-way in something she enjoys," Shi'nefer responded, still pondering. Thalia nudged her chin with her diminished hands, following her fellow goddess meditation. "I believe you are thinking exactly like my father: he is the one insisting on having Bia meet her grand mother in the ring. One my daughter part, she certainly would prefer measure her strength with her father, but she still the highest of her grandmother skills: both of my parents are peerless warrior, with an unfathomable mastery over more forms of combat mankind has developing during the course of its entire existence. As matter of fact, they told me their love blossomed in the battlefields and training rings, with matches lasting entire millennia". Thalia chuckled a bit: Ah Kin and Ataecina were still challenging each other constants, measuring their wits and powers in disputes ranging from mindbogglingly epic to absolutely hilarious. She found her bonds and bickering over the silliest of things arguably the most heartwarming aspect of their marriage. How after eternities spent together, they shared an utter joy in performing activities together that could rival love-struck teenagers. As much as she loved her Michalengelo, she hadn't found a more stellar example of a relationship. "About that... can I ask if there has ever been a special one in your life?" Thalia asked. "I've spent the last minutes bothering you with my problems, and I have hardly give the right amount of interest to your life. Please, tell me, if that does not bother you. Tell about him, or her and your brother. I am sure he is not going dispensing wanton massacres, with such a wise sister properly guiding him to the path of rectitude". "Of course; if I'm envisioning your mother correctly, she's the evasive type, who likes playing games before leveling haymakers and earthshaker type attacks. A love that blossomed on the battlefield? Hmm....that's a happening I can relate to. My own special someone and I met in similar fashion..though under less pleasant circumstances. Regardless, we become fond of each other, even though we're often apart due to various commitments. Two of our children are with him right now; preparing for an engagement of their own," Shi'nefer responded before studying her palms. "It was nice to have someone I didn't have to tiptoe around or keep in check. As much as I love my brother and sister-in-law, their personalities can be a bit much sometimes. Though I tried my best to be a benevolent sovereign and guide my people to realize their dreams of a better life, I'm still a demon; or was one. Complete peacefulness isn't part of my constitution; sometimes, I just want to rumble, to battle. I may not be a Bonez but doesn't change our shared origin as families from the Void. So it was great to finally have someone I could just unload against in combat; test my mettle and not settle if you will." "A pugnacious spirit?" Thalia rose an eyebrow: while one could definitely spot an imposing disposition and adamantine determination in her bearing, lust for combat was hidden behind an aristocratic flair and a gentle love for people. "i would say you would suit my parents perfectly. I would say, though, that most of us have a thirst of competition in one way or another, our father has educated all in despising senseless violence. A god's duty is to loathe meaningless barbarism in each of its form, preferring peace and wisdom were more morally deficient being would hunger for blood. Otherwise, we are hardly different than the monsters from below: bullies with no merits standing in throne brought with brutality. Geez... I am really start speaking like papa when I go on lecturing." Smile was resurfacing on the elder goddess with more and more confidence. Thought her motherly concerns were the greatest burden placed upon her soft, enormous heart, she had found a kindred spirit to share her troubles. A former demon, a renegade goddess yes, but also someone who truly understood the importance and value of family. One who cherished the bonds of other almost as much as her own. It was strange for gods thinking of being blessed: that was how Thalia felt for having found such a friend. "I would not bother you further with higher discourses, if that brings you boredom. Let's speak about your children again and husband again? Who are those who had decided to stay with him? I am sure your heart is aching for their absence, even if you wholly respect their desire for independence. I had stressed out before that being a god is a tremendous burden, one that make difficult fully taking care of just one mortal child. There is nothing untrue about my claim. But I can imagine being an empress is similarly difficult predicament to find yourself, always trying to spread yourself thin among the thousands and thousands children who hadn't adopted or procreated, but saved from a destiny of oppression. Those children will become millions, I assure you: the more your deeds and ideology will spread throughout the world, the more voices you will hear in your head. The more hearts and souls will be devoted to you, placing onto you dreams and hopes, down to their very world view. Given your motherly personality, I am sure you will end up loving your disciples as you are doing with your children and subjects. Your love and attention will be split among multitudes: hence, it will have to multiply, to a far greater degree an emperor love has to. Unlike with emperors, though, being a deity means enjoying perks in administering your followers mortals can't match". "A pugnacious spirit indeed," Shi'nefer started before nodding, "your father is a wise one. I remember an ancient proverb about every being having two wolves within; the winner was one the one they chose to feed. Life is a balancing act I suppose; one that's represented in the many roles I take on for my people at home; whether it's leading them in war or helping birth a child. As busy as it can be, seeing the full breadth of life is a rewarding experience in its own right." She smiled at the elder being, growing ties of kinship spreading within her mind. "My children; well...two of my three wild children have accompanied. Hearts unbounded, air between their wings and the sky as their mere beginning. Zenobia and Soraya; two strong, tenacious daughters for whom the world leaps in their mind and the sky sings in their bones. One who loves to joke and jest; the other who is nearly a carbon copy of her father." Shi paused for a second. "I'm tremendously fortunate; my children are close, and are as much as each other's rocks as I am for them. Securing borders, making sure every resident is cared for and encouraged is, and working to deal with enemies at home and abroad are all tasks an empress takes on. I took the task on because there was a need not being met; a broken system that was working to corrupt all in its grasp. Indeed my tasks have only increased several fold upon being deified; but the strength that comes with it allows me to perform that many more miracles." Thalia eyebrows curled upwards, a smirk of interest etching on her face. "So you have already tested some of your powers? I thought you were a complete novice on the godly aspects of your life. Have you already practiced with your "Prayer Room"?" Shi turned, sensing a change in tone. "Hmm? What do you mean by a "Prayer Room"?" she asked, curious about the phenomenon and expecting a lecture if Thalia's question was anything to go by. Nothing was better to make Shin'efer understand but a practical showcase. Once more snapping her finger, Thalia made the ground below rumble. An enormous thing, seemingly buried into the deepest layers of Thalia's realm, was burrowing its way upwards to the placid crust the two goddesses were chatting on. It's surfacing begun with a white spear like tip trimmed with golden antennas; a massive, cylindrical body emerged soon after, sitting atop on a purpura, ''hexagonal base. The structure fully emerged looked like a tower, one so tall it could almost pierce the black vault of the sky. "''Prayer Room is the term we gods use to define the region of our subconscious devoted to store and catalogue the myriad of prayers we are naturally attuned to. This portion of our mind takes shape and flesh in each and every god's personal realm as a way to familiarize with it". Thalia took Shi'nefer hand and pointed at the two stories tall door etched in the front side of the hexagon. "Let's go!". Thalia opened the door gate with a push of her finger. A wave, or, better yet a tsunami of different lights welcomed the two visitors. Etching on endless layers of shelf, the tower was filled with marbles of every shape and form and colors. No sphere was quite the same as the other, bearing hues covering any possible variation of the light spectrum, above and beyond what human eyes are capable to perceive. The given effect was of a rainbow inside the tower, giving it a soothing yet somewhat dark atmosphere. Thalia rose her sight until the top of the tower. From the inside, it looked even taller, truly infinite: and perhaps it was exactly that, given how subjective the concept of space is an divine realm. She clapped her hand: tens of marbles floated from their position to the base of the tower, soaring near the duo. "Each of these marble represent a prayer mortal beings direct to us. As you have already experienced, we gods are constantly hearing requests and cries from the people believing in us. Trouble is, the most influential gods have billions if not trillions of followers scattered around the cosmos. Managing the constant flux of prayers in our head would be nightmarish even for enlightened beings like, so confine the part of our mind which receives prayers in our personal dimension, as opposed as keeping this function on the conscious level all the time. As opposed to the material world, we can leverage the utter control of time and manage the innumerable amount of prayers with due attention for each request". Shi'nefer followed Thalia, her curiosity too much to remain still as the tower rose before standing still. "A part of your consciousness is stored within this construct? How does the separation occur? Is it a gradual process or something done immediately?" she asked, marveling at the seemingly limitless space above her. Her hand drifted towards one of the marbles, her fingertips grazing it lightly. A whisper of the prayer emitted, touching her mind. She smiled faintly, listening to the child's voice and their well-wishes. "This is useful; especially with managing the specificity of certain requests." She winced slightly, the prayers hitting a crescendo as nightfall cast its shadow over the world below. "And something that should be done sooner rather than later. How long did it take you to construct this?" "It does not take it very much. You just need to get the right grasp on this part of your mind. Like a surgeon scalping a part of your brain, but still keeping it connected to the wall". Thalia recognized the grisly metaphor almost immediately, and apologized for it in a blushing fashion. "No, no, no it is not painful at all, I assure you! Maybe she can explain it better". The mixture of lights was superseded by an even darker, violet hue; a purple light matching colors with Thalia's palette had permeated the Prayer Room, overpowering the myriads of prayers. The shimmer was turning stronger and stronger and the center, making the muted atmosphere so bright you could not let their eyes open lest not becoming blinded and dizzy. But the glare lasted for an instant only, a time mortal retinas could barely register. On its place, what appeared was an near exact copy with Thalia: it shared with her height and silhouette, but her body was translucent, appearing as hologram of lavender light with no mass. The apparition smiled back at the duo with the same, infectious sweetness that marked Thalia's demeanor. "My name is Astra, the protector of this vault of memories. Or you can call me the mainframe operator. I usually take the form of an impalpable glow inside the tower, permeating every globe and prayer I receive. My mother created me after a Godly Day spent meditating and delving in the deepest facets of her own being. Don't worry, miss Shin'efer: once you have mastered your control over time, it would feel like an eye blink. We two are always connected, a part of the same being. Every decision or thought I run represent one Thalia would have made on her own. Hence why I am in charge of the decision making process, and get to decide which prayer is worth of consideration and what is not". "My only, limit is that, as an apparition, I can't act on my own. The get the full breadth of her wish-making powers, Thalia must be present in her personal dimension. Whenever they take a physical form, godly beings cannot freeze and halt time as they can in their dimension: when dealing with urgent requests from mortals, it could be really troublesome. Hence why Thalia usually returns to her realm every day for few attoseconds a day for a mortal perspective and manages here everything she needs to do. Whenever there is a request which urges immediate action, I have been granted the power to inform Thalia, so that she can turn back to her thoughts and act without wasting any time". Shi'nefer's expression betrayed her amusement at the flushed goddess in front of her. She understood what the woman had meant when using the metaphor yet couldn't help but note how it could be easily skewed. Her expression then shifted to seriousness as the room came alive in a dizzying array of lights, before revealing a second Thalia. "So this is how it works....interesting. Your name is Astra? It's nice to meet you. So you're an extension of Thalia; a manifestation of her mind given tangible qualities. Hmm....this may not be as difficult I anticipated; though I'll wait until I've officially built my godly realm to try." She recalled a past life within her mind; a young, adventurous, and foul-mouthed blonde who still existed within; now, she'd have a chance to see the light of day once more. "Noted. I'm glad you've showed me this; it's incredibly valuable," Shi added, dipping her head in thanks. Astra smiled back: she shared with her creator a kind spirit devoted to inspire people, and being able to plant the seed of imagination inside a goddess's head was nothing less than triumphant in her mind. Three other glimmers of purple flashed in the tower, though of much less intensity. Three figures took place on the side of Astra: a young man, looking roughly as old as the goddess, and two children little older than ten years olds, transparent as crystal. The figures were all dress in ancient greek garment, with clothes shining of purple hue: pairs of leather sandals and light chiton for all of them, though the elder being wore also dark-rimmed himation,on which the young ones were clinging upon. "Shi'nefer", spoke Thalia in place of her manifestation "I would also have you make acquaintance with Lysippos and Sappho, Astra's children, and Phidias, their father and Astra's husband". Having someone greeting her precious companion and sweet babies made Astra's giggle. "Yes, Shi'nefer, my mother loves me so much she couldn't bear having me to spent eras working on every mortal prayer and whim, even though it is an activity it brings me much joy. To keep me company when she was out in the mortal plane, she created a family for me, one made of the same substance I am". Phidias greeted Shi'nefer with an handshake: though his essence was pure light, he had the power to solidify the photonic blocks composing his matter. And so could the two younger one, as Shi'nefer could testify: Lysippos and Sappho were touching Shi'nefer gown everywhere and looking at the goddess with eyes wide and open and brimming (even more than usual) of childish curiosity. Phidias tried to admonish his kids, but the two were completely fixated on the guest, as if they were actually normal beings having witness a goddess taking shape at their doorstep. "Forgive them, miss Shi'nefer", Phidias apologized "they have never seen someone outside of Thalia's family, so your appearance is really a thunderbolt for them. Come on, kids do not bother Shi'nefer any more: she is there to learn how to be a better deity, she does not have much time to play with you". More thoughts and questions arose with the newest development, Shi'nefer's attention following the appearance of purple, translucent figures similar to Astra. Receiving an explanation of their existence, the goddess couldn't help but wonder if her own creations wanted the same; they never talked about such matters but that didn't mean the want was non-existent. "Wonderful," she noted, before shaking Phidias' hand warmly. She then bent down to the level of the two children, who continued to clamor around her gown, a gentle smile gracing her expression. "Hello little ones, how are you?" She turned to Phidias. "It's no problem; though most of my children are older now, I have a little bundle of my own," Shi responded, placing an outstretched palm within view of the children. Growing from the palm was a spectral image that took on dimensions before their very eyes, solidifying into an image of a giggling toddler with the same brilliant gold eyes and wheat locks as her mother. The figure appeared to be crawling, something having caught the child's interest off screen. However, she soon stood upright on two legs, running to outstretched arms. "Her name is Seni'nefer; my beautiful baby girl." Strong, maternal affection flooded her tone as the representation disappeared. "My Heavens, sheee's soo cute!" The giggling and squealing didn't came from the two children of energy, which stared wide-eyed at the apparition of golden bundle of joy and her disappearing from the godly realm. It was Thalia herself who was utterly flabbergasted by the joyous demeanor and adorable smile of the daughter. "Shi'nefer dear, your child is absolutely adorable! She really look like your spitting image". Thalia smiled back to the younger back. "I would love to meet her someday. Indeed, i could organize a banquet with you and your family! I've some many grand and grand-grand-kids that would love to play with Sen". "That she is. Though she finds a way to get into *everything*. I've never seen a child so curious. But I suppose that's how it is sometimes," Shi'nefer smiled before continuing, "A banquet? Sounds wonderful. Warning, most of my children are massive eaters..they...inherited my appetite it seems." Her expression turned bashful upon this statement. "She could definitely use some playmates, right now it's just her and Lucinda, with the occasional creation wandering through. A playdate is most definitely in order." "And playdate will be!" Thalia smiled while affectionately patting Shi'nefer back. "Don't worry about eating too much: I myself might give agriculture gods a run on their money when it comes to extremely gluttony. These puppies didn't come out so squishy only because my parents made me that way, you know?" She jokingly pointed out her rotund and absolutely massive bust, so big with regard to her size the mere fact she could stand straight was almost a miracle on its own. Shi'nefer snickered, staring at her own bodacious outlook. "Nope, these girls need much nutrition to maintain their luster. I feel bad for your back," she teased while standing once more. "This could also be a great occasion for you to meet mom and dad, and to discuss about less happy matters like the poor state of Earthland and what we can do to fix it". Her expression darkened at the mention of the world below. "Much work will be needed in that regard. Minstrel remains a....disheartening existence. Seven, from the few rumors that escape that enigmatic land, is a madhouse. I hoped to meet your parents under better circumstances, but it seems that is not meant to be." "It hardly ever seems to be a good time for peaceful endeavors". Thalia exhaled. "The world is always in a state of disarray, whatever monsters like Acnologia are at fault or, regrettably, the evil inside human heart. But we must not let the darkness of your times sway us from the genuine happiness we can gain". She stared back at Shi'nefer bust, her sighs turning into a grin of jest. "Don't worry for my back: I make my muscles and spine stronger than titanium. There is no disadvantage brought by my ladies I can't more than counteract with my magic: as a flipside, they are perfect to carry my babies when they want to sleep on me. Besides the incredible fortune they have among my partners, that is obvious". Thalia's smile widened. "A titanium-like back? I suppose it's needed for a bust such as that. Well, there's always the oppai among us, and lovers of the 'big girls' so to speak," Shi responded, her expression betraying her amusement, "besides, they probably make for great pillows." "Though, Shi'nefer, I must say that some people find my figure a bit too extreme for their tastes, so busty it straddles the line between gorgeous and grotesque. Yours however, is much more proportioned, the perfect blend of slenderness, athleticism and prosperity. Accentuated by your imposing yet still feasible height, you didn't need to ascend to carry the commanding beauty of a true goddess". She smirked before groaning, bad memories surfacing at the compliments. "Thank you for the compliments, but I have endured some odd situations because of it. As much as I love my people, they can be a bit overzealous sometimes; they have a tendency to offer me their strongest and most handsome young men at the temples dedicated to me. While I'm flattered, they need not do such a thing. I'm in no rush to have a husband nor do I need a lover at this point. Nor do they need to make such an offering to receive my blessings or affection; they have it already." Thalia giggled, laughter came from the deepest part of her throat. "Don't say it to me, Shi'nefer. I can barely count the people who, willingly or not, had tried to appease me with the oblation of their bodies. So many poor guys standing naked me before me on the altar, wreathed in incense and taking really bad colds. I was tempted to step in and directly outlaw this practice by myself, but societies like these feel really strong about their ritual relationship with the divine. So, I always bring me a good blanket and mug full of my special beverage with me every time someone goes for the libation". "That sounds.....extreme. At least mine are clothed...well, the bare minimum anyway. Usually I just bless them and leave; I've thought about dropping a polite hint that this isn't the way to appease me, but they feel really strongly about it as well. At least I'm not always playing the role of mature patron; I guess there are some benefits to have multiple parts to play. I can have fun with the young ones, for example, by being one myself; their imaginations always fascinated me. I doubt us adults give them enough credit; children see far more than we know." "You bet they do!" Thalia winced. "I've been created as entirely mature being, both physically and mentally, so you can only imagine how much fascinating I can find children's mind. It is so much plastic, filled to the brim with energy and in a state of constant wonder. During my times as a museum curator, I would try as much as I could to bring them to visits, so that love for art and beauty would be saw in their souls since tender age". "No dou-" she paused as she felt a rumble within the fiber of her being. It was followed by a second and a third, shaking the goddess to her core. The vibrant setting of Thalia's world quickly faded to gray as she searched for the source, her expression blanking outwardly. While she had felt disturbances before, it was nothing like this. The others were simple happenings; nothing of note. This....this was conflict; in her home. She saw saw red for a second as she began pinpointing the sources. Shi'nefer returned to the present. "My apologies, but I must go Thalia. There's a matter that requires my attention. Hopefully we can reconvene before our families meet for what should be an eventful dinner." She stood, offering a faint smile, one meant to mask the boiling within. Category:Roleplay